Underland
by JojoTiger
Summary: I thought that I should make a new story, so I came up with this one. I put in some made up characters as well, and I wasn't sure if that was okay. But anyway, you'll surely love this one! It's a horror story, so I'll rate it T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

Underland

Note: I got this idea from the horror game sequel, Alice: Madness Returns. It's the continuation from American McGee's Alice. The story that I came up with involves a sort of sequel to Madness Returns. **I don't own anything that deals with the characters or anything that was a part of Alice: Madness Returns or anything with Blinx the Time Sweeper. The only things that I made up were Cindy and Jake, the two children in this story, as well as Rebecca and Sarah. Oh, and Cindy and Jake's mom. Nothing else. Plagiarism and any other copyright issues were not intended. This is just a fanfic**. Enjoy!

Introduction

It was a dark and stormy night. As she laid her head against her bed's post, she wondered what to do. Then she saw her favorite book: the famed story of Alice in Wonderland. She stared at the fictional storybook and then decided to read it. "Chapter one," she read aloud. Yes, she was about 16 years old. Yes, she loved this wonderful story. And yes, her name was Cindy Marie. And her adventure was only to begin in exactly 2 hours, just after she finished the story. What she didn't know was that she was the one who was going down the rabbit hole. But first, a little background check.

_Aaaaaliiiiice… you're late for tea. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Normal Life Gone Wrong

"C'mon Jake! We need to get there quick! Or the CEO is gonna get us for sure." It was a great day. Unfortunately he couldn't spend it outdoors. His name was Jacob, but everyone started calling him Jake. It made him feel older. He was with his friend Blinx, a strange anthropomorphic cat. He was an orange cat. Well, around his face there was white that kind of pointed up toward his forehead where the orange cut in. His face was white, with goggles on his head. They gave off a blue tint. He also had these sorts of neon green eyes, which glowed like gems in sunlight. At the end of his orange tail, he had a small white tip. He also had a sweeper in hand, a special device that could literally sweep up time. He was a time sweeper, a special agent that went out to different worlds to stop glitches in time. If they weren't fixed, they turn into time monsters, which must be stopped. Like his goggles, his shirt was a sort of turtleneck that was a medium shade of blue, while his pants were red. With the outfit were white boot-like shoes made for his feline feet, with shiny tips. Jake was different: he was human. But he was able to use a special device to turn into a cat. When a cat, he looked pretty much like Blinx, but with eyes that were less slender like Blinx, and his eyes were blue, not green. He wore the same outfit, but with green fur. He also had a white tip on his tail. When he was human, he was way different. He was wearing a yellow hoodie, which is what he is usually seen in. He also had a white long-sleeved shirt on under it and blue jeans. He looked down at his white sneakers.

When he looked back up, he saw his expression of worriness in the window of a small shop, a strange shop that sold catnip and other cat items. That was because they were in Blinx's world. He just stared and studied himself. His eyes were a soft blue, with a small nose and mouth as well. Just above his eyes was a long, blonde, bang streak pointing toward the bridge of his nose. Strangely though, he had short brown hair, with brown eyebrows to match. Blinx looked at him with a look of confusion. "What's wrong?" Jake just looked down. He didn't know what to say. Jake was worried about his _powers_. Both he and his sister had this sort of power where he could control light and her fire. He reminded himself of the Green Lantern because the light was usually green. Recently, Jake had been kidnapped and used to take over the world by a sort of dark warrior. He was controlled into fighting Blinx, but Blinx managed to save him. Still, he was upset. If he pushed too hard when using power, he would keel over. Blinx was waving his right white-gloved hand in his face. "Yo! Jake! Earth to Jake!" He looked up. "What!?" Blinx gave him a worried look. He had been unsure of the kid's safety, for he was only 14, but he was depressed. "C'mon, maybe a little friend time will cheer you up." He grabbed his hand gently and slowly but carefully tugged him along. Jake had been dazed all day long. But he was determined to be happy.

Cindy ran as fast as she could as she hurried to the café down the street. She was supposed to meet her friends Rebecca and Sarah. She paused to look into a mirror to see how she looked. Her hair was a pretty, simple, pale blonde. Her eyes were huge and full of life, a nice blue tint.

Her skin a fair light color, her face with small lips and nose, slim, light brown eyebrows all summed up her childish look. She was wearing a short-sleeved orange shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She also had a sleeveless black jacket on with a hood, black arm warmers with a small flame design on the top of her hand on each warmer, with slim white capris and black high-tops with shuriken designs on each to match. The pond continued to glow beneath her. She had her hair up in a ponytail. Her bangs were pointy and smooth. She smiled happily and headed through the door of the most popular café in town: _Le Pre_. The walls were red charcoal and chocolate brown, with cream-coloring swirls all around. The windows were everywhere, even behind the counter where the register and workers were.

The front and side wall windows were huge, while behind the counter the windows were a bit smaller. The booths by the windows and the high seats at the counter were a much richer red than the walls. The floor was a simple carpet design, huge dark brown diamonds surrounded by light brown diamonds. There were lights hanging from the ceiling, usually lit after dark rises. The shades were a pretty stain-glassed design with red, green, yellow and blue.

As she searched for her friends, she saw something strange. It was a cat. But it looked sick. It was skinny as a stick, grey as a cinder block. When she watched a car go by, it was gone. She thought that she'd seen it _grin_ at her. No, that would be crazy. "Heyo girl!" It was Sarah, one of her childhood friends. Well, enemy at first, then friend. Sarah winked as she walked over.

Her long, dark curly hair was just to die for, her medium tan skin and brown eyes just glistening. She was dressed in a polo striped tee, with purple and pink stripes. Her jeans had a glittery design on the legs, as well as heel boots that were a creamy color, with rounded tips. Her other friend, Rebecca, came over wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with the neck folds folded down, with a cerulean blue tie to go with the pink fancy-looking jacket. She also had on a skirt that went just an inch before her knees. She had pink converse high-tops to match the jacket. She waved her long light brown hair that was in a ponytail. Her bangs curved toward her forehead.

She just stared at Cindy with her childish blue eyes. She had a small nose like Cindy and Sarah, as well as a small mouth. She was the shortest of the trio. Cindy was around 5 ft 2, while Sarah 5 ft 2 and a half, and Rebecca 5 ft 1. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she continued to stare. Cindy gave them both a smile. Then the three went to the counter to order what they always got every weekend on Saturday: three mocha malts with whipped cream and a cherry on top, as well as sprinkles to touch it up. They sat down at a booth near the window. "So, I hear that Josh had asked you out," Sarah teased at Rebecca. There was a boy who was interested in dating Rebecca, for they had been friends for a long while. "Well, I turned him down. I just couldn't see myself with him. We're friends. Besides, I'm not ready to date yet." She glared at Sarah, as she was giggling. Cindy gave her a small nudge to the ribs with her elbow. "Oh come on, Sarah. If she's not ready yet, then she's not ready yet. Besides, you don't even have a boyfriend either. So, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

Sarah gave Cindy a grumpy look that said, "Thanks a lot, Cindy." The three girls talked for a while until around 6:30 pm. "Shoot! I gotta go." Cindy got up in a rush and headed for the door. Sarah and Rebecca bid her farewell as she rushed out.

Just as Cindy rounded the corner that led to her neighborhood, she stopped at a small store. It was a gift shop for little trinkets and toys. She saw something quite peculiar: a toy set of the Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare having a tea party, like in Alice in Wonderland. Then out of nowhere came something that made her jump: a creepy, catlike smile and eyes. The eyes were golden, the teeth sharp as nails from a toolbox. She blinked and then it was gone. "Well, that was weird," she said, shaken. She had never felt so spooked. She continued on her way through town. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were along sidewalks and streets, with people passing by, whether walking or driving. The sky was as blue as the ocean. The clouds were as puffy as marshmallows. The day was just perfect. And yet, something was off. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She just continued to walk on home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

Cindy had just finished the book when she heard a strange noise coming from her closet. She walked over and opened the door. One second, she was staring at her hangers of clothing.

The next second, she saw that she was staring down a hole. _A rabbit hole_. What was this strange thing? And why was it in her closet? "Cindy! I'm home!" her mother called. She called down an okay, and then took a peep downward. All of a sudden, a rabbit popped up. He was a white, fluffy-tailed rabbit with a blue and red suit. He was holding a huge watch and had a ruffled neck, as well as the fabric and bowtie to match. "Goodness! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He kept rambling on and on about being late for something, obviously something important. Then he was gone.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about." And then she as she turned around after closing the closet, there was a strange cat sitting on her bed. It was grinning evilly at her. It was slim and skinny, so skinny that you could see through, as if it was translucent. It had huge glowing eyes, topaz colored. The remarkable details on its fur were phenomenal. There were dark swirls and curves on its body that made the cat appear menacing. Its sharp teeth were glisteningly white. Not only that, it had curved ears, like devil horns, one with an earring. It seemed to have human qualities, for it _looked _more human than feline. Then, it spoke. "Hello, Cindy." She froze in a millisecond. Stiff as a statue, she wondered how in the world this foul looking creature knew her name. She blinked, and then it was gone.

"Phew, for a second there, I-" but that was all that she got out. For then she was down the rabbit hole. A strange force had somehow opened the closet and pushed her in. It felt like a shove from a human being. She had felt ice cold hands on the back of her neck. "Aahh!" She screamed as she fell. Soon, she was flying past cuckoo clocks and pianos of different sizes, shoes and cars zooming by, furniture and rocks. She grabbed onto a vine but it slipped right through her fingers. It felt like it sliced right through her hand, like a hot knife through butter. She grabbed her hand, as the burning sensation rampaged from her wrist to her fingertips, with her tendons feeling like they were ablaze, in an invisible inferno. She kept falling for what seemed like hours on end, until finally she hit rock bottom. She landed with a bone-crunching pound, making it feel like her bones were cracking and breaking, rattling together painfully. She thought that she was going at what felt like 80 miles per hour. She curled up into a ball and moaned out in pain.

Once she was relieved of pain after about five minutes, she got up and looked around. She saw a lighted opening. She ran through, and then fell again.

Only this time, when she was through all of the obstacles, she suddenly halted and started floating softly downward, drifting through the air. She landed quietly on the ground in front of a pond and looked into it: her hair was all foofy and crazy, probably from the fall. She took out her ponytail and quickly fixed it, for without her hair in a ponytail, she would lose control of her powers. Her bangs were all ruffled out. The trip down there wasn't very smooth. She flattened them and turned to look at her surroundings: trees as high as skyscrapers, clear blue sky with small hints of cloud cover, healthy green grass and colorful flowers lining the area with color. The glistening water, even the strange waterfall, looked promising.

There was a path of stepping rocks leading to a small spot by the waterfall. Just above the waterfall was a huge rock in the shape of a female head, with the impression that it looked like someone had carved it into that feminine shape. Around her chiseled eyes were watery tears pouring down her smooth rocky cheeks. Even her giant hands were smooth as glass. They rested perfectly curved around her cheeks. It seemed to be showing a sense of pure grief.

A melancholic feeling washed over Cindy as she stared into the eyes of the female head. "So, you can see and feel what she sees and feels." It was a chilling voice, one that she knew well even though she heard it only once. She turned around quickly to see the strange cat staring deeply at her. She yelped, and as she went to turn around, she slipped and fell on her butt. "Such a cluts," he remarked sarcastically. He walked over to her and just continued to stare at her. "Uh, why are you just staring?" she asked. "And what the heck is going on!?" The cat then explained what had happened:

"This place is known as Wonderland. You may think that the story is fake, but it is real. Alice had just returned from Wonderland, for she had defeated the Dollmaker."

"Who is the Dollmaker?"

"He is the one who had trapped her here. He lied to her. He said that he could make her bad childhood memories go away.

When she was around 8 or 9, she had lost her parents and sister Elizabeth, or Lizzie as she called her, in a house fire. It was found to be arson. But, no one knew who did it. Alice slowly slipped into madness. She was placed in an orphanage, then an asylum, Rutledge Asylum. She fell into a coma shortly after and had been asleep for a long while. When she was 18, she was dragged back into Wonderland, for the Red Queen had taken over. She managed to defeat the Red Queen and, therefore, was able to wake up. She left the asylum, happy with her freedom. After that, she had been seeing a psychiatrist. Her sessions got interrupted though, for she heard another distress call. Alice had then been dragged back here yet again. She set out to defeat the Dollmaker, won, and then she returned to her normal world. Then there was an "accident".

She was driving one day, and all of a sudden she saw the Dollmaker right in front of her. She freaked, thinking that she had finally gone mad, and crashed into a tree. She died instantly. Everyone thought that she truly was mad. But not us, oh no not us. We knew who did it. And we weren't stupid.

We blamed the Dollmaker, who goes by another name in the normal world. They call him… _Dr. Bumby_," he hissed, spitting the name out like acidious poison.

"He acts as a therapist who helps people "rid" them of their painful memories, usually children. He was the psychiatrist who was left to care for Alice and her "_curious case of_ _madness_". But he has a dirty secret: his alter ego, the Dollmaker, hypnotizes them and turns them into "_blank_ _dolls_", slaves to do his _dirty_ work, as well as others. He will stop at nothing to control Wonderland and Alice. To tell the truth, I've been watching you for a while now, checking to see if you were The One." She stared at him and asked, "The one? What do you mean?" He grinned and said, "The one to save Alice. Alice's Savior." He then looked her straight in the eye and asked devilishly, "Are you up for the challenge?" She looked him straight back and said, "I don't know why, but I seem to trust you." She stood up. "What do they call you?" He walked away from her and craned his bony head toward her and smiled nastily. "You could say I am… the Cheshire Cat." Cindy wasn't as crazy as she thought. But _mad_. Mad in a way where you think that if you jump from a building, you'll live. She knew that this was mad, and yet she believed it. So she decided to make the difficult decision.

She walked toward the waterfall and stared again into the eyes of the stone head above the waterfall.

She studied it carefully, thinking of what her mother would say. Does she know that she is gone? What if she never comes back alive again? And the biggest question of all: who is Alice? And what is she like?

Does she have hobbies? Is she friendly? And how was Wonderland created? All of these questions swirled around in her mind.

She felt fear, felt pride, sadness, happiness, all rolled into one. But here, she knew that when you feel different emotions all playing at once, it was only known as the term of _madness_. "Well?"

She turned and said, "I'll do it." The Cheshire Cat then smiled the creepiest smile of all and said, "_Puuuuuurrrrrrrtfect_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Three Saviors Are Better Than Two

Jake looked and looked for his sister. But he couldn't find her. He had teleported back to his neighborhood and walked around for a long while. He got bored and decided to head home. He wanted to see what his sister was up to. But she was nowhere to be found. The only person there was his mother. "Have you looked in her room?" she had asked as he finished searching outside and anywhere else in the house. "I never thought to look there. Thanks." And so he went upstairs. As Jake rounded the corner of the last door on the right, he came to her room: Faded pink walls with drawings of anime she drew, pictures of family, and her bed in the middle of it all. A huge fluffy orange pillow with a colorful polka-dot blanket with a white background seemed to sum up the force of life in her room.

She also had a huge stuffed dog with small ears pointing upward. He had a stuffed dog with floppy ears and beady eyes and black nose. Her dog had the same nose and eyes, the color of the animal a light brown. His was a bit darker. His also had floppy ears that were an even darker brown. Both of them had tails, hers a bit funkier, his smooth. They had won them at a carnival when they were 5. He walked over to her door and looked into her huge mirror. He could see her huge, simple purple closet through the reflection. Then he saw that there was a small glow coming from her closet. "Oh yes, he's upstairs, in Cindy's room." His mother was talking to someone. Footsteps slowly crept up the stairs, and a shadow appeared on the walls. He noticed the pointed ends on top. It was only Blinx. He came to see how Jake was doing. "Hey, whatcha up to there, Streaky?" "Streaky" was a nickname that Blinx and everyone else who pretty much worked in the factory called Jake. It was because of his blonde streak of hair. He smiled at his feline friend. He then pointed towards the closet. "There's something there. I'm not sure what it is, but I think that it has something to do with Cindy's disappearance." They both looked over at the closet. The two proceeded to see what was down there. Just then, a ghostly hand grabbed a hold of Jake's ankle and started to rapidly drag him toward the closet. "Blinx! Help!" The cat pounced at the boy and grabbed a hold of the boy's hand. He was struggling as he too was dragged into the closet. Soon, the both of them were falling, falling, falling down the long tunnel that Cindy had previously gone down. They too flew past cars, pianos, shoes, furniture of different sizes.

Clocks flew by, as if demonstrating that time really could fly. Jake just stared as he was falling. Blinx was thinking about that strange man he had seen when he was with Pelon. Then he thought _What if that man has something to do with this? _He thought about this over and over again. Just then, a white light engulfed the both of them. The next second they were zooming at 85 miles per hour towards the ground. They both landed hard on the ground. Jake gasped out with pain, Blinx moaning. Both of them curled up into balls and hugged themselves. "Ooooh, Blinx are you okay? Oooww…" Blinx looked over and said, "Yeah. How about you?" Jake nodded. "Yeah-ah. I-I am fine." Blinx got up and gave Jake a hand to get him up. They looked at each other, and then they looked at their surroundings. "And to think that a 14 year old boy and a 17 year old cat would be thrown into a world weirder and darker than ones that they're used to," Jake replied. Blinx smirked at him. They were surrounded by crooked trees, darker than dark, as well as purple and black skies, with a hint of grey. The musty ground and leaves crunched beneath their feet. Mud puddles were found here and there. The trees didn't even have leaves anymore. Jake felt a chill run through his body, just like when he encountered that woman and made a huge embarrassment of himself. Blinx put a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake turned and gave him a shy smile. And so, they started to search around for Jake's sister and a way out.


End file.
